Thrill Hallway
by mamma DX
Summary: Sora has a need that can't wait another second. Even though they're in a school hallway, Sora wants some action with Sunao but his love is convinced someone will see them. Smut in school! What's not to love? SoraXSunao BUTTSECKS! Oi, enjoy.


"Sora, you idiot! Not here!" a small voice hissed.

Sora continued kissing Sunao's slender neck. Then he slipped his hand up the long haired boy's shirt.

"I can't wait!" Sora said, bringing his lips to Sunao's ear. "It'd take too long to get up to our room."

Sunao pushed Sora away and gave him a sarcastic smile as he scoffed.

"What? A few feet too much for you?"

Sora backed off and looked down the hall. He sheepishly grinned at his own stupidity. Now, how could he possibly turn this into a sexy moment? He thought they were on the bottom floor. Perhaps his lust blinded his judgment.

"Yes, it is too much," he said, resuming his work "when I want you now."

Sunao blushed immediately. There was a certain tone in Sora's voice that triggered this warmth to his face.

Oh…

Not to mention between his legs as well.

_Damn Sora_, he thought.

Sora moved his hands down to his lover's pant zipper and began to undo it.

"WAIT! Are you serious?!?" Sunao asked, starting to freak.

Sora smiled as he felt Sunao's hot erection against his fingers. He was _very _serious.

Yes, he was aware that Shinichirou or another teacher could easily see them. Young sex in an empty hallway isn't that hard to spot.

But…

This induced a thrilling feeling upon Sora. The thought of them doing it out in the open aroused him a lot.

It was decided then.

Slowly, he coaxed Sunao into a sitting position and gently parted his legs. Sunao's tinted pink cheeks deepened and he gasped. He looked down the hallway and back up it several times. It was obvious that Sunao was nervous but also obvious that he wanted it to happen. The bulge below his waist was undeniable.

Sora kept his half closed eyes on Sunao's as he carefully but quickly pulled out the pink haired boy's cock.

"Don't worry, I'll be quick. No one will see." Sora reassured.

Sunao closed his eyes and faced away; his right cheek being cooled by the wall. Sora nodded, taking this as his answer.

He lowered his head inches away from Sunao's groin. He shivered in delight from Sora's warm breath beating on him. Sora gave him a soft kiss on the tip and followed it by licking up the sides of the shaft. Sunao let out a held sigh through clenched teeth. Sora didn't lie. He was quick. After licking, he immediately took Sunao in his mouth. As for what didn't fit in, his hand worked skillfully. Sunao grasped for the cold wall.

"Ahh! Sorrra!" he welped.

Sunao's cock already started to leak pre-cum. Sora took a break and started sucking on the delicate area on Sunao's thighs while his hands pumped. Sunao was so used to Sora building up his pleasure but, here, it all overwhelmed him.

"Oh, God!" Sunao breathed as he watched Sora continue.

Sora brought his head up then forced it back down and repeated. Sunao was squirming and helplessly grabbing at the flat wall. Watching his partner react like this made Sora's erection ache with desire. He wanted his turn, so he sped up the pace.

"Sora! Ah, I'm coming!"

The milky fluid emerged from the tip and then slowed to an ooze. Sora cleaned every inch of Sunao's no limping cock. Sunao was panting and sweating. His cheeks were the most beautiful red.

Sora licked his lips as Sunao started to settle down. Sunao took in a deep breath.

"Sora, I (_huff_) think I (_huff_) hear someone."

Sora could feel his own erection depressing. He glanced around and decided that no one was there. He grabbed Sunao's pants, pulled them down to his knees, and flipped him over. Sunao's eyes widened.

"Are you crazy?" he asked frantically.

"I don't care..." Sora replied as he pulled out his throbbing manhood.

With his hands and knees planted firmly on the tiled floor, Sunao peered behind him. Sora smiled slyly and then bent over to give his cock an easy enterance into Sunao. He carefully but thourally licked around his lover's hole. After covering Sunao's rear with a slick coating of saliva, Sora leveled himself over him and pressed his hard cock on Sunao's delicate skin. The pink haired boy winced, then dropped his mouth open at the feeling of Sora entering him.

With one hand Sora gripped Suano's left hip and guided his erection in with the other.

He looked down at Sunao.

"Are you... ready?" Sora asked, his face flustered.

Sunao bit his bottom lip as he nodded eagerly.

"Just... be quick." he said.

Sora agreed and pushed the rest of him inside Sunao. He let out a low growl as Sunao moaned. Sunao was tight, as usual, but the friction was amazing. Sora paused for a second, letting Sunao get used to his shape, then he pulled out midway then pushed it back in.

"Sora!" Sunao groaned lightly.

Sora supressed a moan. Sunao's sweet noises were fueling him and they were doing a damn good job.

"Ah... Jesus." Sora said through clenched teeth.

He began to thrust deeper and faster. However, it didn't seem he was reaching the prostate. His spikey blue hair swayed with each thrust; as did Sunao's hips.

In fact, it seemed that with each thrust, Sunao's bottom end raised. Sora figured that Sunao was just aiming to get him to hit the gland. Sora was consistant; he didn't stop but he did vary his aim with each thrust. By this point, Sunao worked up another hard on. After a few more steady thrusts, Sunao tensed and arched his back.

"AHHHHhhhh!"

Sora grinned.

Bingo.

He had hit it.

Expiramentally, he dove in again in the exact direction. Sunao's response was the same. A massive moan escaped him as he shut his eyes tightly.

_Yeah, I have it_, Sora told himself.

In a quick instant, Sora flipped Sunao into his original position; on his back. Without losing his target, Sora positioned himself over Sunao. To insure his lover's aim, Sunao rested his legs over Sora's broad shoulders.

Sora thrusted again and again, each time pounding the sensitive gland. Sunao couldn't contain himself. His pleasureed voice flowed from his lips as naturally as breathing did. Sora tightened his grip on Sunao's hips. Both boy's perspiration made it diffacult to hold on. With a few more hard thrusts, Sunao dropped his head; his pink bangs covering his eyes.

"I... I'm gonna' cum!" he gasped.

Sora smiled as he sped up the pace. He was about to release as well.

Sora's cock twitched in excitement inside Sunao as the smalled boy came. Sora was only seconds after. His nails imprinted on Sunao's pale thighs as he felt the liquid exit him. He limply pulled out and fell on top of Sunao, who, buckled to the floor. They held eachother in an exhausted embrace.

Panting.

Sticky from sweat.

Both blushing immensely.

Sora heaved himself off and zipped his pants up. He held out his hand for Sunao to take. The long hair boy accepted it and he was pulled up while he brought his own pants around his waist and fastened them.

Sunao brushed himself off and, aware of the situation, his face reddened.

"Sora! You idiot!" he pouted, as he stormed down the empty hallway.

Sora sheepishly grinned as he chased his lover.

"Sunao! Wait up!" he called as he turned down the cooridoor.

Sora was speeding so fast to catch up to Sunao that he nearly tripped over Matsuri, who, was sitting on the floor tending to a severe nosebleed.


End file.
